pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Panic/Archive4
Psh, as if I would first you, I'm so over that. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:30, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Those are just all the people from the page that is now Archive 3. Also, Mango cheeseburger sounds awesome. I have to remember to buy a mango. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:35, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Don't forget the beetroot, aoili, bacon and avocado. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:38, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::I don't know if I'm brave enough for mango and aioli yet tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:40, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Why am I first!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:45, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Because you appereantly fail at reading. Brandnew pew pew me! 09:46, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::ups. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:47, 19 May 2008 (EDT) you is slightly insane, my nigger. Still, at least you got the formalities out of the way for everyone. So... how bout dem randomway groups? -- Mafaraxas 14:05, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Slightly. Also, randomway is exciting. Like an 8v8 RA. 14:08, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Only timestamp-fail. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:41, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::That was on purpose. <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:01, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::only groups I can find with no rank QQ -- Mafaraxas 15:05, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Second =(. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 09:31, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Second =(.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 06:47, 5 July 2008 (EDT) For the attention of Mr J. Pianc. I have returned. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:09, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Pianc ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:40, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::Aha, so Panic was Italian all along. -- Mafaraxas 13:03, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Hai2u sir.--Trollmonkey 11:53, 23 May 2008 (EDT) No U cant. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:27, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :PvX:IGNORE. He can. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:29, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::What? ~~ 09:31, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Super Igor was referring to the edit where Panic removed the pinkening thereby "Doing it himself". Although he edited someone else's comment on a talk page it was to remove a breach of policy and thus comes under IGNORE. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:33, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, ok. ~~ 09:34, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::If you mean about nowiki-ing the disruptive tag on your talk page, Igor, then there's no reason I can't if an admin has asked it to be sorted. PvX:IGNORE doesn't even come into play. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:34, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I can easily do it myself, no need for your "help". ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:35, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Don't fight. Stop now. Panic, dont respond. ~~ 09:36, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Wasn't planning on it, tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:38, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::PANIC!!!! ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:38, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Do you want something or are you just generally violating the new "No Trolling" policy? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:41, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::No.Dont edit my talk, userpage, anything unless I ask for it ok? If you do, do it quetly. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:44, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::How was that not quiet? ~~ 09:51, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::(EC) It's a wiki. I can edit whatever I want so long as it doesn't violate policies. Which it didn't. And as I just pointed out on your talk page, it was a quiet edit until you started this conversation. Further chatter about this will be ignored. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:52, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::"Or we can just remove it ourselves"...not quiet. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:53, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Blocked him for a day. ~~ 09:58, 27 May 2008 (EDT) PIANC http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iH0o904f3rY -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:09, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :At work tabblewhore. The suspense is killing me. Also, every time you write PIANC, my brain flickers a little but and I think "PIANO". Maybe I'm mildly autistic like that guy who learned Icelandic in a week. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:15, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::I do that too:< The video is more than worth the wait though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:24, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::I heard once that trainspotting is a type of autism. That could be some silly urban myth though. My sister pointed me in the direction of a little clip called "My New Haircut" on youtube that was pretty amusing, though. JAEGERBOMB! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:36, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::There's a scientific name for it I think. Let me find it ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:38, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::He said: ‘I had recently read a newspaper article in which it was reported that a speaker at the British Psychological Society had described trainspotting as a form of autism called Asperger’s syndrome.’ '' Now to visit wikipedia. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:41, 29 May 2008 (EDT) People with Asperger syndrome display behavior, interests, and activities that are restricted and repetitive and are sometimes abnormally intense or focused. They may stick to inflexible routines or rituals, move in stereotyped and repetitive ways, or preoccupy themselves with parts of objects.13 Pursuit of specific and narrow areas of interest is one of the most striking features of AS.1 Individuals with AS may collect volumes of detailed information on a relatively narrow topic such as dinosaurs or deep fat fryers, without necessarily having genuine understanding of the broader topic.13 For example, a child might memorize camera model numbers while caring little about photography.1 This behavior is usually apparent by grade school, typically age 5 or 6 in the United States.1 Although these special interests may change from time to time, they typically become more unusual and narrowly focused, and often dominate social interaction so much that the entire family may become immersed. Because topics such as dinosaurs often capture the interest of children, this symptom may go unrecognized.3 Stereotyped and repetitive motor behaviors are a core part of the diagnosis of AS and other ASDs.16 They include hand movements such as flapping or twisting, and complex whole-body movements.13 These are typically repeated in longer bursts and look more voluntary or ritualistic than tics, which are usually faster, less rhythmical and less often symmetrical.17 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:43, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh yeah. Asperger's; that was it. So how much of that sounds mildly familiar to you? I unfortunately have borderline ADD so my brain's a bit too multi-channeled to have proper autism/Asperger's. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 06:48, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::I have a form of autism that makes me brave beyond description. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'''Tab]] Moo 06:50, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::All we need now is someone who has a form of autism that makes them obsessed with trying to describe how brave you are and we've got a hit. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:51, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::http://youtube.com/watch?v=BZwuTo7zKM8? --71.229 06:54, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::^-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:56, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm pretty tempted to put up a link to our intranet so there's cool shit you guys can't see. Meh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:00, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ups. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:48, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:51, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:55, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::My sis is back from a small tour around the back woods of Scotland tonight. Might not be on until late. But seeing as tomorrow is the weekend, we should PvP until the wee hours of the morning. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:58, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Also, do Cynder with my Necro. I only have two ranger heroes and 1 is a level 12 Jin because I cba training her. So I can't really do my gay touchtouchtouchtouchtouchlolprotbond I want to beat EotN so I can get Asuran armor and do HM bullshit. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:59, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Ok, leave work now so we can do it gogo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:01, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Can't. I'm about to do my usual "OSHT THIS IS IMPORTANT NEED IT BY COB! AND THIS, TOO! AND THIS, TOO!" "Ups. Did them all in an hour in parallel. Back to Wiki stalking." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:03, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Play gw at work more. We don't do enough guild chat cybersex. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:05, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Put on your Ewings, Etail, and Eboobs, and get into something slutty gogogo! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:21, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::What's your IGN Panic? I've got nothing special to do ingame, so I can help with shit if you like. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 06:34, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Check out Unexist's user page. I'm the brave Mesmer Warrior. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:33, 30 May 2008 (EDT) hy bbz gt on tb plz lyk luv u lotz xxxxxxxxxxxxx channel rawrawr 84.9.10.165 08:28, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :ohaidere. i hz 2 wurkz nao do. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:33, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:34, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Deletion of page? Hi. Please motivate your tagging the build Any/W Save Yourselves Soldier for deletion. Is it not allowed to post a build enabling a profession to fill a non-standard role if needed, albeit worse than the best options? Need some guidance on this. Moloch 08:53, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Nothing annoys me more than when people make builds that are trying to be other things while losing the benefits. There is no reason for you to try and tool your caster up like an Imbagon simply because you don't have a Paragon. Had you found some way to take three skills and magically make any caster nearly-constantly maintain SY without impacting their performance, that would be awesome. As it was, you used a whole skill bar just to make a caster that only spams SY. Which is stupid. :Also, as a general rule, PvX does not host builds that are inferior because "some people don't have a certain skill/equipment/profession". - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:05, 3 June 2008 (EDT) lol That LaX smurf that beat us in 3 mins just flawlessed Band in 2 :P —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:23, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :That is fucking awesome. We were running anti-melee stuff, though. What did Band have? Dual War or Dervsmite? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:28, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Dervsmite w/ 2 wars 1 derv. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:35, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Also, we had just as much antimelee as them, dual me/mo lulz. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:36, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::We were being Euro at that point. Also, I think if we want to GvG we need to run something between balanced and dervsmite. As not strong as it may be, I think we'd need some anti-meta like that one team had. We must embrace the Euro and abuse blocking and snares! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:41, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Tommorow. Tonight im going to my dads, cuz hes in spain so im having mini party with an ounce of the good stuff ## —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:42, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sproing! I might actually stop playing GW and have non-spontaneous sex with my missus for once then. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:45, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::speaking of which, treat yourself to a Lixies. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:46, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Meh, let it come to you. Wtf is a Lixies. I eat and go to dads now. BBBBBBBBB —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:48, 6 June 2008 (EDT) We need more manly monks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:49, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::This is the problem, you see. You have an encyclopedia memory of GW and nothing else (except mebbe European history) I, on the other hand, have an Encyclopedia memory of everything and vague recollection of GW stuff. Lixies was that local escort service your mate showed you once. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:51, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I have a catalogue memory of the addresses of every place that will sell drink to minors in newcastle upon tyne and northumberland. And what they sell, and the prices. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:53, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I got a good memory of everything regarding games, the rest I forget in about 1 minute... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:56, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Also the circumstances in which they'll sell you drink. For example, Crazy Anna from that nameless shop next to Ponteland News, only sells if noone else is in the shop. She slides it across the counter, looking around for hidden spies, and says in her deep romanian accent 'DON'T TELL ANYBODY I SOLD YOU.' —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:58, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::And then the slavers jump you from behind? --71.229 06:59, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Ya. Theres also some indian guy who will only sell to you if you stand in a certain place, as it seems to block the reception to the TV in which he is always watching cricket. He gets annoyed and sells you it so you stop blocking. Its pretty funny. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:03, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I never got Indians and cricket. Why the fuck would you want to run around in a field in India for a whole day wearing a white sweater? Also, good talent. I always just paid my older sister for booze. It's handy having someone 6 years older than you. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:04, 6 June 2008 (EDT) thx thx for the vandal revert, that one seriously messed my browser up lol.-- Under Gunned 12:28, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :np. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:40, 7 June 2008 (EDT) zomg pianc ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :You mean PIANC. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::zomg'PIANC' ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:23, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:27, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::wazzup niggas. Also, sorry about humilitatitizyering you and hitting you randomly with SoJ. In two matches. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:29, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Waitwut? You guys ran a SoJ mesmer in TA... u gais... I hope you had at least 2 frontliners. - 07:33, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::No. We were Uber Euro. It was a Holy Wrath mesmer, Rit with SoH, Derv, and monk. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::... - 07:35, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I feel especially bad because we rolled some pretty good players who were running balanced. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:37, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Good. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:38, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Meh. Need a change from running Warrior + SoM/WoD + Ranger all the time. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:41, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::When the hell do you guys run balanced and why the hell am I not invited :< I've been wallowing in RA for days now, DAYS. On a side note, RotN Axe is strong in HA randomway. - 07:42, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::90% of the time whenever I get asked by Rawr to TA it's balanced. If Rawr's in the mood tonight we can run it if you dont want to try that grappleway of yours? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:48, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I always prefer to run balancedish when I can because you learn more than going 3,2,1, ZOMG DOUBLE TELEPORT SPIKE. That being said, I predict double teleport spike to be hilarious and much rage in all chat. Difficult. I guess part of it is I haven't seen Rawr on that much recently and Rawr hates me more than Igor. - 07:50, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Rawr has an odd fascination with Igor. I suspect he even likes Igor more than me or Tab. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:05, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::^. He currently dislikes me i think ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:06, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::That's because you refuse to admit that a split team with anti-melee might work against dervsmite. owait. That's me :P - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:08, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::euro. It would probably work ok, but sineptitude is pretty shit now. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:09, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::oh I know the original Sineptitude is bad now, but I meant we should make something in that style. Dunno what ineptitude's like anymore tbh. I only ever see it rarely in RA so I would imagine it's pretty fucking unfavored. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::I dont like igor more at all, panic and tab far >>>>> igor. I bring him to make him stfu and stop spamming me every 10 seconds, and i hate using the ignore list :< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:30, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Yes, Panic and Tab are, but see how I'm not on that list? I freaking knew you like Igor more than me. - 03:15, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::You'll always be my gold-stealing glimmerbitch, Miz. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:12, 16 June 2008 (EDT) We were mildly wrong It looks for now like he read a lot of what I said and is going to try to get WoH/Prot hybrid to work for him. - 10:59, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :You sure that doesn't fall under the "I meant to do that!" part I mentioned? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:00, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Weak Panic, weak. - 11:04, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Meh. Excuse me for being unimpressed in someone deciding to not use the Kinetic Armor bar in favor of a meta WoH bar. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:06, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::: ;O Kinetic Armor is very hawt synergies. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:13, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Quiet, you! I'll have none of your jimtumflinflannery around here young man. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:16, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I am bloody stoked if I see less monks using Kinetic Armor. I don't like monking in RA that much, but doing anything else in RA is ZOMG FRUSTRATING. Not that monking isn't frustrating. - 11:17, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I smash people with my hammer. That's not too bad unless you run into a good monk who bothered to bring Shield Bash. And since there's a lot of those recently I've been playing Mesmer again. Glad to see I'm a bit better at it now. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:20, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:24, 13 June 2008 (EDT) HOW CAN I PUT MY BUIDL TO ANOTHER PAGE :p —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Xerox cent is back ( ) . :New stuff at the bottom of previous conversations. Use the "Move" tab at the top of the page then follow the instructions. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:47, 16 June 2008 (EDT) How can i put my build on a test trial How can i put my build on a test trial could u move it for me plz? :Just edit the page and put this at the top: . Also remember to type in ~~~~ after any comments you put on talk pages. The wiki will automatically convert it into your username and the time like this --> - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:57, 16 June 2008 (EDT) The stuff I got this hammer if you're interested ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:42, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :That would do. What would you part with it for? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:48, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Actually... I have two Books of Secrets so I can get the perfect hammer and sword from Nightfall in 5 minutes. Still need vamp stuff though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:02, 16 June 2008 (EDT) I see what you did there "" I'm watching you PIANC. - 08:40, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :I knew you'd edit it for some reason. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:42, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::I don't know how the fuck you knew that. Did you leave the stuff about normal mode worded how it was despite me telling you that Tab laughed at me for dying in normal mode just so I would edit it? - 08:44, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Actually, I worked out that you probably weren't using SoA and VwK properly for NM. Then I kinda laughed at you for dying in NM. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:48, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I was a necromancer with no enchanting mods on my weapon, so I didn't have VwK and couldn't maintain SoA. It was a slow death, but I couldn't do shit. - 08:58, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::orite. Forgot you were neccy. Well you can always glimmerbitch for me. Also, that run I did last night before bed... 8 golds. Only 1 came from the end chest. <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:01, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::MY NECROMANCER IS STRONG! But you are faster than me and it doesn't matter if I'm following or farming, so if you are online, I should follow :D - 09:02, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::ayup. And as I said, I'd rather you get the drops rather than one of my heroes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:06, 17 June 2008 (EDT) THOSE MODS ARE MINE, BITCH ^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:46, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :ups. Also, the Vamp mod is on a good-as-perfect brute sword which I kinda like. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:48, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::I need vamp for sword and axe, zealous for axe, elem mod for axe and hammer, sundering for hammer (maybe for axe, sundering>vamp imo), furious for hammer and sword, and like, 15^50 for all of the above. And +30s for all. And -20% blind and -20% cripple for shields, and +30s for both. And +5e insc for spear. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:51, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ele stuff I can get you easily enough I think. For my sundering hammer and sword I just got the Forgotten one from Nightfall. They're 20%20, 15^50, +30. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:54, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ugly though. I think i might have got the sundering hammer from EoTN, but ill replace when i get the stuff. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:55, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Meh. I like 'em. They sorta fit my Primeval armor. I have 14^50s and 15^50s on just about everything and I'll update the 14s at some point. 1% extra damage doesn't really bother me much tbh. Need loads of fortitude stuff, though. If you have HM EotN unlocked then you can come on CoF runs with me. Just need to bring something with healing to keep my smitebitch alive. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:58, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Don't do CoF runs for mods. If you don't care about skins go for high deaths per second in a crappy area like Rihlohn Refuge farming or blow the shit out of the Stalking Nephilia in Jarin Plains. Lots of junky skin golds pretty quick, SS points too if you can be assed detouring for bounties. - 09:01, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm doing CoF runs anyway. You've been with me so you know you get loads of blues. Stuff like ele mods and condi-reduction scripts are the same on a blue as they are on a gold. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:04, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Just sell me mods. I refuse to play for them. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:06, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'll keep an eye out then. But I wouldn't really define being Ogden's glimmerbitch as "playing". - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:10, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Can i not just be a war and hit shit? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:13, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::So long as you bring Prot Spirit 'cause you can't have mine. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:18, 17 June 2008 (EDT) GET MSN GET MSN —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:13, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :@wurk. But that does remind me that I need to reinstall AIM so I can talk to my high school friends who I havent spoken to since like Christmas. Panic McAsshole. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:19, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Install msn when you get home assnigger. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:21, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Why? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:13, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Its so much fucking easier than anyway of communication. Theres alot of times im not on gw or pvx. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:13, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::In other words, he wants to cam with you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:14, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::obaby —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:16, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:17, 17 June 2008 (EDT) rawr I have... +10 vs. fire, cold, earth, blunt, slashing, -2 (stance), and +1 (20%) inscription. Cruel and sundering axe hafts. Some random wand and focus core mods, too. IGN: Bernie the Baneful. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 12:12, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Do I get 10% of your selling price as commission? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:12, 17 June 2008 (EDT) hi I was told I was supposed to offer you gay-sex in-game by 71.229, what's your IGN?--Rella 23:00, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Stop being bad (afk) ^ - 07:38, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :+1 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:42, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::-2 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:43, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::Oh and Tab, I reckon I may just attempt to see if I can trick the Germans into exchanging some silly pieces of paper for some pokemons tonight. Wish me luck. - 07:46, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::^. See your talk page though. No promises on it being multi language. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:47, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I saw, I'll check box. If not, I buy some crappy game and mail order mah pokemons. - 07:49, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::^. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:50, 21 June 2008 (EDT) I demand that you keep my version of the song It is far more accurate. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:20, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :It's long and full of sodomized niggers. do not want. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:33, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::It's still an accurate summary of your life though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:34, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::your mom is. Also, how did you level up your Lucario? He's 34 at the moment I've just given him an Exp Share and put him in the lead then swap out for Garchomp and earthquake the level 35-40 Tentacruels. They give about 1300 exp and with Share+participation Lucy gets 75% of that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:38, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I just killed shit with exp share untill it evolved, then lead with and and one shotted stuff. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:39, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Bleh. The only Rock and Steel stuff I can find around level 40+ are like Gravelers and he can't one-shot them. And then they explode and fucking kill him. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:48, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You have Aura Sphere yet? As long as you dont have a -Sp Attk nature, you'll blow up pretty much everything you see with it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:49, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::AS is @ lvl37. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:51, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:52, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Also, he's Rash, which I have mixed feelings about. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:55, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Rash is a pretty good one considering you didn't spend ages trying to get the perfect nature. Sp Def doesn't really matter that much. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:10, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Considering he's got good immunities, I'm not too bothered normally. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:21, 25 June 2008 (EDT) -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:24, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :Hello Kitty doesn't have a tail...? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:32, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::I dunno. Either way, it's hawt. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:35, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah but get rid of that weird tail thing tbh. Also, leveling is annoying in this game. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:38, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Better? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:42, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes. Also, I found an Everstone last night. I then realised my Empeleon has a dick so I'll need a Ditto. QQ. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:46, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::ups. i go to school now. good day to you, mr j pianc -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:46, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I thought you were done with school? Anyway, tootles, Harley. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:51, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Pokemon is srsbsns... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:09, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :srslysrsbsns. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:11, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::I want to be the blackest nig, like no nig ever was. To get lynched is my real test, to farm cotton is my cause! I will travel across the lands, picking far and wide, each ass to understand feel, the cock that's inside! cba doing linebreaks -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:18, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Do you have a lucky egg, btw? before I start farming for one... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:28, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :probably -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:04, 25 June 2008 (EDT) use non-overpowered pokemon, imo. unless you're doing pvp. togekiss is fun, btw. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 15:51, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :I use a Pachirisu more than anything else tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:02, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::Exeggutor, imo ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:16, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::Exeggutor does not do a squirrely dance. Nor is he a bringer of doom. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:27, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Panic can you invite me to SoD? I joined a luxon guild for like an hour to get r3. <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:24, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Request Bad Moon Rising. <3 --71.229 19:27, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Dont make him start plz —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:34, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::CCR > HA. --71.229 19:34, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::^ - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:44, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Weap contest Hy! try out my new weap cntest and send your idea :P ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 08:14, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :I had a weapon idea? Why wasn't I informed? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:25, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::OMG xD ¬ DaVIEz[[User:Daviez/Weapon Contest|¬'Weapon Contest' ¬]] 11:52, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Either: :::#You have multiple personalities, all of which are unaware of the others, or :::#Your brain works on many levels, some too high for your conscious mind to be able to understand it. :::¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:01, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I hope it's both. That would be great. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 23:05, 27 June 2008 (EDT) I think my game bugged.... After defeating the Team Galactic Grunt guarding the door to the power station near Floroma Town, the two Grunts guarding the way to the valley are still there and I can't get in, what gives? - 07:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :er... trying to remember. I think you need to go talk to the two grunts in the NW corner of Floaroma. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:54, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::I was looking at wrong place, DOORS INTO FOREST AREAS NEED TO BE MORE OBVIOUS PLX! - 07:57, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::yarly. The number of times I've rode straight past the entrance to Lake Valor... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:00, 30 June 2008 (EDT) UPS "I really overestimated you." I didn't. - 10:36, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :After some unfortunate recent events, I gave humankind another chance this morning. I'm afraid to say that my opinion is now sealed. If ever given the chance, I will punch the doomsday button without hesitation. I apologise to decent people like you in advance. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::...Is that a song? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:47, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Be doin us a favor tbh. - 10:48, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::25px <--- --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:49, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I will be migrating to Sinnoh shortly, so feel free to punch away. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:49, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Incorrect GoD, emo is "Zomg I am so upset I want to kill myself", what Panic is expressing is "Zomg I am so rage filled that I am willing to kill myself if it will take all these other dumb fuckers with me". Difference. - 10:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::: ;o I wish the option kill all stupid dumb fuckers existed, although I would probably die then too for trying some as stupid ;O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:53, 30 June 2008 (EDT) To mark my official stance: For whatever reason, it is engraved in the essence of man that we should be a parasitic pestilence; feeding off anything, posioning everything so long as it benefits us personally. Thus, there is a great proportion of mankind that is and there always will be. Given the chance, we would understand the universe not for the purpose of knowledge, but for the purpose of abusing the knowledge. Any decent person should, given the chance, stand up and say "No." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:58, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :WHERE DOES PANIC GET THIS OVERLY LARGE ARCHIVE OF SONG LYRICS!! GAHHH! *punches button* -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:00, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::If those were song lyrics, I would arrange them approrpiately and/or italicise them. Unfortunately, it's a true warning not to let me anywhere near nuclear launch codes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:02, 30 June 2008 (EDT) image:GoD Panics house.PNG -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:07, 30 June 2008 (EDT) --71.229 05:03, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :We'll try something out in about... 8 to 9 hours? Dunno if you'll be asleep or at work? Or both? If it goes well-ish we can make a night of it on Friday. Hell, even if it sucks we'll do something to do with HA. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:06, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::3am here now, no work tomorrow. I'll set my alarm. :> --71.229 05:07, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::sproing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:09, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Ups, alarm didn't go off. Need anyone? --71.229 15:14, 3 July 2008 (EDT) HA Tommorow Make me a team, bitch. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:16, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :You mean a build or a bunch of people? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:27, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Gather a group of 7, preferably not bad, but thats unlikely at best. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. Mucho Dinero Is like, either an awesome reference to awesome Beyond Good and Evil, or I'm just retarded and it's used everywhere. Or likely both. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:32, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :Beyond Good and Evil was awesome until the final boss. Then I have like half health on my ship, can't get anything to repair and well it's quite impossible with what I got xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:38, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::mucho dinero is baed spanish for "a lot of money".- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:55, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::^ I hate spanish. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:02, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::Figured it was supposed to mean that, never knew 'mucho' actually means 'much'. Just thought it was an Spanishified 'much' or something. xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 18:03, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It does. And spanish sucks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:05, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::No Spanglish sucks.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 06:51, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Ditto's So I herd you wanted one of every nature? I has extra modest and adamant if you want them, probably extras of more too I have to check. Interested? Masterball chaining ftw ;o.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:13, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :I got just about all of them now. Only one that I'm missing that I might want is a jolly one. I've been using my Pachirisu to cap them. lolSuperFangUltraBall. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:36, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Arena bonus weekend Sync RA w/RaO axe faggotry, kk? --71.229 06:06, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Play hamstorm in arena weekends tbh. Brandnew. 06:29, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Not brave enough. :( ::Wait. Wammoway. Roll faces. --71.229 06:32, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Oops I lied about getting off early. :< --71.229 15:25, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :meh. :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:33, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Epic "I've got better things to do with my time than validate a vote that three people, who have the power to validate it or not, have already validated." He's already spent more time than it would have taken to link one build tbh. Such a stupid epic wall of text argument. This should be cited as why we need PvX:STFU. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:30, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :I was tempted to cite STFU tbh but once again I fell into the trap of believing that people are capable of seeing reason and posted an appeal. Mankind is a continuous dissapointment. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:08, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::I think I'm included in that, and feel bad you think of me as disappointing in this aspect. Do you believe it's a character flaw to request a conversation end on a civil note? 11:24, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::You were insisting a conversation ended the way you wanted it to. Whatever outcome you desired is irrelevent. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:32, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::And what is wrong with that? If I was forced to act a certain way simply because someone else was upset, I'd have had to quit schools simply because I pissed someone off. Besides, thanks to redirects from certain people, he got off the STFU bandwagon and ended somewhat decently. 11:53, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::If you honestly don't know what's wrong with insisting on getting something from a peer relentlessly after being asked to stop several times then I remain thoroughly dissapointed. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:23, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, using the phrase, "the way you wanted it to" is misleading. That could also be taken as I wanted it to end with him conceding - it was nothing like this. I simply wanted it to end without him telling me to STFU. 11:55, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Whatever outcome you desired is irrelevent. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:23, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Eh, this is hopeless. It would have been wrong to keep insisting on getting an answer, but not wrong to ask for STFU to be left out, especially from someone who contends they're an adult. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 14:21, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Whatever outcome you desired is irrelevent. Think about why rather than just saying it's not. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:30, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Do you believe that you should always stop an action solely because it's upsetting someone? [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 14:23, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::No. But that's not the point. We're not talking about "an action" which could be anything from rape to denying a 5 year old access to live grenades. We're talking about harassing someone on a talk page. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:30, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The question does apply since you're saying I couldn't ask for him to reply civilly simply because he was upset. As for me harrassing him...is that how you saw it? He was cursing at me, but I was harrassing him by asking for him to stop? That's an odd sense of justice isn't it? [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 14:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Whether or not I believe you should let a baby eat broken glass ("an action") solely because it's upsetting them has NOTHING to do with whether you should stop posting on someone's talk page ("an action") because it's upsetting them. So no. Your question does not apply. :::::::::As for harassing him, yes. Please look up harassment. I'm sure you'll find it's along the lines of "being incessently irritating". If you had left his talk page when he asked, you wouldn't have been cursed at. It wasn't until the third time Selket asked you to leave him alone that he cursed; and it wasn't even directed at you. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:06, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I wasn't talking about specifics, but generally - but that's beside the point - you're right. I went back and re-read the conversation and saw it should've been dropped after his second response (after clarifying why I would like the build, and he still doesn't want to give it - then it should have stop). It should never have gotten that far, I think I was so incredulous he wasn't answering that I tried to explain why I was wanting it - and then that turned into combatting the STFUs. Anyway, sorry for not realizing this sooner. I would still like to continue the discussion if you think that an action should be stopped if it effects others (obviously independent of the Selket incident since it doesn't apply). [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 15:21, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I'm glad. And about your question, I already said I don't believe that in all cases you should stop what you're doing if it's upsetting someone. There is a spectrum ranging from things like rape to things like disciplining a child. Somewhere in that spectrum is a line. That boundary should be set based on the wellbeing of the person in question and not yours. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:35, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Absolutely 100% agree that health always trumps happiness/satisfaction (outside of degrading one's own life - if curious, ask and I'll give you the example someone once used). However, I was getting more along the lines of everyday events. To save some space of talking back and forth, I'll just tell you my philosophy. Nearly everything you do is going to upset someone - from how you dress to ethical issues like abortion. If what you're doing isn't unethical - then screw whoever is getting ticked. The reason: if I was going to make sure I never ticked anyone off by my actions, I'd have to cease to exist since even dying will upset someone. I've met a lot of people (liberal Bloomington, IN area) who are the type who promote peace above all else - while striving for peace is admirable, it shouldn't be the ultimate goal since you're always going to be ticking someone off. I doubt I explained that very well (am currently working on something else), I'll try to clarify if you have any questions. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 15:56, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::When I say upset, I'm talking about emotional distress. And not "passive" emotional distress such as that caused by dying, I mean purposefully doing something you know is going to distress someone and doing it for personal gain. When you complicate it further than 1 direct action between two people (like your abortion laws example), then that's a whole other ballgame which is not worth discussing tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) (reset) Practically anything you do is going to cause emotional distress. Take this epic wall concerning Zuranthium. Someone is right, and the others are wrong. If the correct side stopped because the others were emotionally stressed, then those who are wrong would take dominion of the wiki. And as said before, doing something for personal gain is always wrong - unless it's for self-respect or things along those lines. For example, bitch slapping someone who is making unwarranted advances / comments to / about one's wife warrants an action which will cause personal stress to the individual(s). [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 16:50, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm pretty sure Zurrie's not too bothered about the flaming actually. Boy's got tough QQ forum skin. TBH though, people should have stfu about that a long time ago. Also, personal gain is very different from self preservation and the person making unwanted advances, etc, in that example obviously shouldn't be causing distress in the first place so he pretty much deserves a bitch slap. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:55, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ok, to sum up, you believe that intentionally commiting an action knowing that it will hurt another individual for personal gratification (more along the lines of egotistic hedonism) is always wrong, while committing the same action for noble (for lack of a better word) ends is right? [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 17:09, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, and I agree he seems to have thick skin - it's the others with his cause which are possibly (seem to be) getting heated. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 17:10, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::Not quite so black and white but generally yes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:12, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::True, defending wife != right to kill...so we both believe the same - so wtf am I talking to you about this? ;-) I was hoping you believed differently so I could finally have a discussion on something I feel confident on lol. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 17:14, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I don't know. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 17:25, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well thanks for at least humoring me lol [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 17:28, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Urgoz's runs with people worse than me.... That was pretty hilarious. I love the two fucking hero rangers we had. It was a whole new level of fail. T_T ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:34, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :lol. "Everyone just run through quickly and they won't spawn!" ... ... ... ... "Oops. I lead everyone to a spot and stood still and then shit spawned! ONOZ! FIGHT MINDLESSLY INSTEAD OF RUNNING! RAAAAAAAOOOORRR!" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:39, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Well, you could've just gotten the fuck out, like I did. I guess if we'd ran straight through, we'd have been fine, but he just kept standing there like a fucktard. T_T Next time, I'm taking charge early on. :P ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:50, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::I did get out. You, me, that baed ranger with Resurrect, and the monk remember? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:53, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::The baed elementalist* with resurrect who didn't comprehend that 25% health was not going to get you out of a group of 30 maddened thorns. Lawl. I tried to run in and rez Marmar, but I wasn't strong and brave enough. >.> ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:56, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I shall cherish my pruning celestial staff forever. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:59, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lawl. Koss now has an awesome-sauce Zodiac Axe. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 11:10, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::that ele... god damn. don't forget he had flare and no elite. --Mafaraxas (talk) 13:45, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I didn't either! sproing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:57, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::But you're not fail. He was. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:23, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Lol Panic, I shifted it to your user page May I recommend a STFU? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 14:42, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Recommendation acknowledge. It's not exactly a heated debate, though. In any case, where are you? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:08, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Had German class tonight, still got to clean up and have some dessert then I'll be on. Epic walls of text here and on kiSu forums though that are building up faster than I can read them. Everyone, please for all that is good, STFU. I'm not saying Choytw was having a heated debate with you, but it was getting pointless. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:18, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::lol wtb kiSu wall URL plx. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:19, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::private forums kthxbi. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 15:24, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Honestly, it seems STFU would loose effectiveness if it was used for heated and pointless debates. Perhaps not, you could always say, "This is getting pointless" then wait for the FU post and then slap the STFU on lol [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 15:26, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well, STFU is basically to pull up something to kill a conversation. It's like screaming "BANANA HAMMOCK!" in the U.S. Congress; things will stop. So if we hear Guy A says this, Guy B says that for about 10 hours, we can just put "PvX: STFU" and people will, well, STFU. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:37, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Glad you're showing promise today, too, GoD. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yR5Hf90toQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH4Q7wbdCpY&NR=1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qfP4TmM-QE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYymOJEnEME --Mafaraxas (talk) 15:56, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I thought it was to be used to have people take a break and cool off, not because two people won't back down? lol [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 15:59, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Pointless flame wars should get their own policy, maybe PvX:FSC (Fucking Stupid Conversation) [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 16:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Flame wars are covered by STFU. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 16:43, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::And flamewars != (does not equal) pointless conversations. [[User:Choytw|€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 16:46, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::no u [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 21:46, 24 July 2008 (EDT) WTB guild Currently on euro times, have mic, an ego smaller than my penis, and asstons of retarded teambuilder crap. Skill not included. Black strat caller with an awesome bluesman voice preferred, will take Swedes if pressed. --71.229 12:23, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :So I heard you were already in a guild and I can't invite you to the PvX jerkcircle? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 12:26, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Be strong, Pianc. :> --71.229 12:29, 26 July 2008 (EDT) wont be home for thirty hours anyway tbh :::I'll send an invite monday night then. Also lol @ you and me both deciding to swap frontline for mesmer. - [[User:Panic|'''PANIC!]] sexiness! 12:31, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Diversion can't get block-fagged. Also, dibs on the first gay joke. --71.229 12:34, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Diversion can get dshotted. (Well, so can deva hammer, but that's -a tad- harder.) Brandnew. 12:35, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Diversion it first, duh. --71.229 12:39, 26 July 2008 (EDT) this is fun already. :D :::::::They dshotted your diversion before you diversioned their dshot. Brandnew. 12:40, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::/resign --71.229 12:43, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::but what if you diversion their dshot who could have dshotted the diversion with which u wanted to diversion the dshot --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:44, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::This is too fucking complicated. I'm going back to smacking people with a hammer. --71.229 12:46, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::If that'd be the case I'd stand next to the Guild Lord and /excited all match long. Brandnew. 12:48, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::/win --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:50, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Quoting me I am amused you picked that quote, it is so obviously correct. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 05:17, 27 July 2008 (EDT) GET MSN Really, do it. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:21, 27 July 2008 (EDT) PIANC = Permanent International Association on Navigation Congresses, amirite? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:20, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :No, User:PIANC. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 08:26, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Possibly in a naval context, Don't. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:27, 30 July 2008 (EDT) GET MSN Really, do it. Idc if you're like misery and have to make a seperate pvx type acc, just do eet :< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:50, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Misery never reminds me. He sucks. Also, I know you've been out of GW for a while but thoughts on this? User:Panic/Build_-_ScythagonWAY - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:52, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::Msn and its a deal :< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:54, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Post that on my page again in like... 7 hours and I promise I will dl it and then you can be the woman in our hawt MSN cyber sex fest. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:56, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm meeting some lass at 4 so i dont think ill be on then :( —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 06:58, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Is she bonnie? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:00, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm not from scotland <_< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:08, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Is she bonnie? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:12, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm still not from scotland, so my understanding of scottish words is low. But from what ive heard of bonnie i'd say yes ^o) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:15, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::orite. I thought everyone knew what bonnie meant. I'll translate: Is she "well stacked"? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:23, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::So is she fit? yes. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:24, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Capital, good sir. Absolutely smashing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:27, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I got baked with some random chavs i met like 10 minutes before who couldnt read yesterday. It was pretty fucking funny. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Reading's overrated when you have a supply of marijuana. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:36, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::YOU BONNIE LASS! (That's how to use Bonnie properly) Frosty No U! 07:38, 31 July 2008 (EDT)